The Portrait
by Hikari-Sora1
Summary: Autumn lingers in the air still. Arthur feels his muse slipping and Atsuki has nothing better to do. Why not model for the artist? In doing so both men find an attraction to each other like no other. Rated M for safety and sexual themes
1. Chapter 1

"Art is the most intense mode of individualism that the world has known."

Oscar Wilde

Atsuki hadn't been in there long. Just long enough to stare at the paintings on the wall in the art room. Gifts to Arthur he had to assume. He didn't even need ∑ to take a guess. They were all painted in completely different styles.

"Oh Saijo." A voice came from behind him. He turned to see Yayoi and Mika behind him setting up their sketchbooks on their easels. "You're here early today."

"Yeah. Just wanted to look around." He sighed, eyes skimming over the walls once again for any signs of residual shinen. The Fort had told him to take a breather today but sooner or later work would find him. So there was no use taking a break when he knew he wouldn't get one.

"Looking for something? You look lost." Mika giggled.

"Huh? No, just looking at the paintings."

"Aren't they lovely?" Yayoi smiled, looking along with Atsuki. "They were gifts to Arthur." One point for Atsuki. "Senior students from his past classes gave their last exam paintings as goodbye presents before graduating. We'll be doing one too." She twirled a strand of her dark red hair as she sighed. "I wonder what I'll paint for Arthur..."

"I asked him one time to paint me something and he said he couldn't." The journalist sighed heavily hanging her head.

"Its not like he said he wouldn't..." Yayoi pouted.

"No he actually said he had never been asked so straightforwardly before. He said instead of painting something individually for everyone else, he said he would paint something for the class as a whole. It will be the first time he's ever done this! I wonder what it would be!"

"It has to be some landscape...maybe even a selfportrait! Oh now this is gonna bug me all day!" Yayoi sat down hugging her sketchbook to her chest. Atsuki looked up as their mentioned art teacher stepped into the open door of the room. "O-Oh Arthur!"

"Morning Kamishiro. Nozaki. Atsuki." He smiled and sat his lesson plans onto his desk. "Why are you here so early though?"

"Eh, Saijo was here first." Mika shrugged. "He was checking out your paintings on the wall."

"Oh those." Arthur's smile softened as he gazed at the walls. "Yes, they are rather precious to me."

"Yeah, see, remember when you said you'd do a great big painting for all of us?" Mika beamed, seconds away from gushing. Yayoi too nodded eagerly and waited for response. Arthur blinked curiously rubbing the back of his neck as he looked back at the walls before smiling defeatedly.

"Of course. What about it?"

"Well we were wondering what you were going to do for us!"

"That, Nozaki, is a secret." Arthur chuckled.

"Please Arthur, please oh please just a hint." Yayoi pouted. It was a fact when both Kamishiros pouted they always had their way. Atsuki could attest to that.

"Well...to be honest," He sighed. "I don't quite know myself. But I haven't forgotten it. I'll be thinking on it very carefully, I promise."

"I'll keep you to your promise!" Mika sat down readying her sketchbook along with Yayoi. Any moment now the art class would begin.

Somewhere down the hall Atsuki could hear the bell ring signalling it was time to get ready for next class. He took off his jacket and hung it on the back of his chair. Unusual for it to be so warm this time of year. All teens failed to see the eyes of the teacher fall on the young man. Well, only until Saijo could feel the concentrated gaze on his back did he turn and meet Arthur's eyes unsuredly.

"Mr. ...Mays?" He murmured.

"Hmm?" He blinked out of his gaze and smiled softly at Atsuki. "Can I help you?"

'I think that's my line...' Saijo murmured to himself as he just shook his head. "No, you just looked out of it."

"My apologies. I was just thinking about something." He laughed lightly. Atsuki contemplated using ∑ but he couldn't feel anything odd other than the former. "Alright time for class preparation." He started writing some topics up on the chalkboard as the sounds of chattering and footsteps drew closer to the art room. Within another five minutes art class would be in session. It was bound to be a fun fifty minutes or so.

The bell rang overhead as Arthur looked up first in confusion then disappointment. "Already? Oh well, everyone please take your projects home to work on them. We will finish them by tomorrow, will that be okay?" He smiled when he heard the happy chatter of affirmation. Akira had his ears talked off as Mika remained glued to his side telling him about her latest scoop as Rui had Shinji, Yayoi and Ryo ready for breaktime in the cafeteria. Of course Shinji tried to get away and had failed to do so.

Atsuki shook his head with a smile and turned to get his jacket as the rest of the students filed out. "Atsuki! You comin'?" Rui smiled back waving at him.

"I'll be there shortly." He smirked then gave her a lopsidded smile. "Save me a seat will you?"

"Sure! Come on guys. I have to tell you about the newest cake!"

"Oh you mean the-"

That was all he heard as the girls gaggled and the boys groaned. When he reached for his sketchbook he blinked as a hand stopped him. He looked up to the questioning eyes of the man who watched him so oddly nearly an hour ago.

"Arthur?" He murmured softly.

"I've been meaning to ask, sorry, but have you ever thought of modelling?"

Eh?

"Modelling?" Atsuki furrowed his brow lightly in confusion. "For what? What do you mean?"

"I mean for artists." Arthur laughed nervously, brushing his fingers through his blonde hair. "You make a nice subject Atsuki. You have the kind of eyes and face. And your frame." Atsuki blushed lightly at the praise.

"No I've...I've never thought of it. I've never even been asked..."

"You're kidding!" The elder grinned. "You have a mysterious...beauty, for lack of better words." That there was a pretty awkward situation for Saijo to be in. He looked away rubbing his neck shyly still feeling Arthur's eyes on him. "How about this. Would you like to model for me? I don't expect you to work for free of course, I'll pay you."

"H-Huh? N-No! I mean, no you don't have to pay me...I..." He groaned closing his eyes, ruffling up his hair. "You want me to pose for you? That badly?"

"Well it would be a shame if you didn't want me to paint you...but I would appreciate your cooperation. See I've been at a kind of block lately. After donating my treasured painting, my brush has begun to feel heavy again. I can keep the depression under control and keep all the horrible thoughts at bay. To put it bluntly, I think finding a subject can help me. Will you model for me Atsuki?"

Well...Saijo had been feeling fluctuating shinen from the Production Art building lately...and around Arthur himself. But he wasn't infected. Though who's to say he couldn't become infected again if he didn't find a way out of his natural slump? Not only that...but Arthur was a kind man. Even he had helped Saijo out a few times. He owed it to him. Just a few minutes of standing still. He could live through that.

"Atsuki?"

"...yeah." He sighed with a smile. "I'll do it."

"Oh great!" Arthur let out a breath looking relieved. "If you don't mind I'd like to get started as soon as possible. Is your schedule free today after school?"

"Hm...I didn't have anything planned." He fingered his chin thinking if maybe he didn't make any last minute promises to one of the girls. Or Akira. These days he always wanted Atsuki to drop by the bakery. Or to the dojo like last time. Both himself and Unami were whimpering quietly in pain from overworked muscles the next day. Atsuki was a seasoned telepath. He was used to exercising his mind, but his body not so much. Just enough to keep himself safe in hand to hand combat. Which wasn't enough to keep throbbing muscle pain from flaring up. "No I suppose I'm free."

"Excellent." He clapped his hands together rubbing his palms briefly before looking around. "Alright. Let me clean up here. And after school I'll meet you down in the Quad, is that okay?"

"Sure." He nodded.

"Here. No need to be so formal." Arthur laughed as he handed his QR card to Atsuki. "Now we'll always be in touch." Yes, now they would be in touch. Atsuki just didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. For sure he knew, he wouldn't be telling the girls anytime soon. Not unless he wanted Mika to spread the gossip like wildfire. Juicy gossip of a student meeting up with the beautiful Arthur Mays after school would be a huge scoop for the school. He could just imagine her words in his mind's eye right now.

'What? Atsuki at Arthur's? How can this be? Omigosh it explains why Arthur turned down all the girls that asked for him! A-Arthur is...is-!'

And then Rui would hit her...yep. He blinked though. Hm...actually it kind of would explain it wouldn't it? Why he turned down so many young girls' advances. At first he thought he was into older women, but it was the same result. Could Arthur really swing the other way? It was possible. Beautiful man like that was way too good looking to stand next to a woman...did he really just think that?

Atsuki blushed and ruffled up his hair some with a sigh. Fresh air. Fresh air would do him some good. Now he regretted agreeing to meet the man at the Quad.


	2. Chapter 2

"Love isn't an emotion or instinct-its art."

Mae West

Lucky day for him the Quad was empty after school. That was sarcasm by the way. Of course it wasn't! He waited until all the students had left and THEN it was empty. Besides, he didn't see Arthur down there from his view in the classroom. Any moment he would be by though, so he decided to wait down at the now empty Quad. He worried for a moment that Aoi or Takano would come by and interrogate him. Or even Mika or Rui. Atsuki had a hard time explaining why he stayed behind in the art room during lunchbreak. Thank god he was an expert at diversions. And within seconds the attention went from him to Rui's wellbeing and all was forgotten.

Atsuki sighed and pocketed his hands as he looked around at the grounds. Almost all of the kids had already gone home. Where was Arthur?

"Atsuki!" He turned around to see the blonde haired man running his way, hurried with his coat undone and tie flailing. "So sorry to keep you, I just finished cleaning up."

"Its fine." He shrugged, pocketing his hands.

Arthur smiled his sheepish nervous smile, hair in his eyes as he moved to walk beside him from Kisaragi school up to his home. "So your studio is also your home?" Atsuki watched the elder unlock the door and step inside. Momentarily his eyes cast up to the front of the Production Art building seeing the sun glint off of the pristine glass before following behind.

"Fortunately yes...or would that be unfortunately?" Arthur laughed, tossing his coat somewhere on a chair. True. It was all depending on easy access to materials or dreadful deadlines. "Lets see..." He murmured, undoing the buttons on his sleeves to allow his wrists to catch some air, rolling his sleeves back.

"How does one go about doing this?" Atsuki smirked, setting his schoolbag down.

"Sketches for one." The artist smiled at the teen and looked around for his book. "Where did I put that thing..." He muttered with a sigh, scratching his head. "Oh that's right..." He jogged upstairs, sounds of his rolex on his wrist jingling, or maybe loose change in his pockets. It was an adult sound. That was what Atsuki related it with. His father always had something in his pockets. Change, keys, pocketknife. Things that jingled as he walked or ran. Little things such as that took him back to when he was little and helping his father and sister through their hard times. "Atsuki?"

He blinked up at shock, he never noticed Arthur return. "Find it?"

"I did." He held it up for proof. "Silly me, do you want anything to eat? A snack or beverage?"

"I'm fine." Saijo held up his hand shaking his head.

"If you say so." Arthur ruffled up his golden blonde hair again shyly as he looked around inhaling and letting out his deep breath. "Lets go upstairs to the lounge. The light should be just right." Who's to argue with the genius? Atsuki followed without a word allowing his teacher to make him sit where he wanted, to face how he wanted and to remain still. Strange man. He just asked that Atsuki relax comfortably and try to remain as still as possible.

He would draw Atsuki staring silently back at him with those beautiful eyes. He drew his soft round face. From the front. The side. He would draw him stroking his hair back behind his ear. Even his hands were beautiful. Not only today, but tomorrow and the day after that Arthur asked to meet with Atsuki. This was their new arrangement. There was no guarantee that he could make it. Arthur hated to impede on Atsuki's schedule or distract him from his school work. And to be honest, Atsuki cared more for Arthur's wellbeing than his schoolwork anyhow. Not just because his loneliness or depression could call on another Silent either. It confused him some.

The end of October was just around the corner.

Atsuki sat in his chair again smirking at Arthur's expression. "Artists have such serious faces."

"Huh?" He looked back at Atsuki with a sort of dumb puppy look. At this his smirk grew wider.

"You look as though you're sitting through one of Unami's debates."

"Oh do I?" He laughed. "Have you sat in on one before?"

"A couple of times." He nodded. "Oh sorry."

"No its okay, carry on." Violet eyes darted from Atsuki to his sketch before looking back. He was drawing a fullbodied sketch today. Of Atsuki slumped a little, elbows resting on his knees as he smirked softly at his teacher.

"Anyway, its somewhat boring. I didn't want to be rude though. Unami has a very old fashioned way of speaking. Its unique at least."

"Very." Arthur agreed, smiling warmly. "There, its finished."

"Can I see?" Saijo couldn't hide his curiosity or enthusiasm. Flipping it around, Arthur showed him the fuzzy but well articulated sketch. "You're too good..." He laughed nervously, blushing a bit. It was like looking into a mirror.

"Thank you." The elder turned the page. He stared down at the blank white sheet and a thought entered his mind. "Atsuki? Would you mind removing your shirt for me?"

"H-Huh?"

"Just so I can get some features down just right. It won't take too long I promise."

"Well...I guess so..." He peeled off his jacket and started unbuttoning his top.

"Stop!"

Atsuki's hands froze up as he was about to part the material.

"Keep them there..." His expression set into seriousness again his pencil worked rapidly across the once cleanwhite paper. He drew Atsuki's beautiful hands parting the material sensuously. The tendons and muscle in his neck that was now revealed to his eyes. It was a bit unsettling. Atsuki didn't mind it, not that much. Just that it felt...odd. He turned his eyes away and looked out the glass of the studio. They were up pretty high, about 3 or 4 stories.

He squinted just a little as the light from the setting sun set a glare just right into his line of vision. And the view that threatened to burn his eyes never looked so beautiful. His lashes turned down to minimize the damage to his retinas. The ocean, the sun, the silence save for the scratching of Arthur's pencil and the sounds of orchestral symphonies somewhere within the confines of the studio, all of these things were surreal.

Kisaragi really was a beautiful town, Saijo thought as he dropped his guard. His eyes softened as he smiled taking in the serenity and beauty. It was calm. No negative shinen. Only quiet wanted silence. He failed to notice the moving pencil stop. But steadily he felt a shinen rise up. No infection threat of course, but it was rather quick. His quiet eyes flickered up to Arthur to see that the elder man had been staring.

"Arthur?"

"You're beautiful." He breathed.

"Excuse me?" Atsuki looked taken aback.

"Like Ophelia." Ophelia. Pale beautiful Ophelia from Shakespeare's Hamlet. The woman who drowned herself. How ironic. If any person was like Ophelia, it would be Arthur himself. Staring at the ocean the way he does. As if he had been jilted or betrayed.

"I...think you're mistaken." Atsuki laughed nervously. "Do you need a break?" He furrowed his brow when the blonde shook his head. "Are you sure? You've been going at it now for a good hour or more..."

"Perhaps you're right...do you need to go anywhere tonight?" Besides home? No...and the Fort hadn't called him for anything all day. Maybe they were right about the taking a break for a week thing...

"No, honestly? I have nothing lined up tonight."

"Would you mind eating dinner with me then? Its been an awful long time since I last had a guest Atsuki." Arthur smiled wide. "Especially one that I respect as much as I do you."

"You give me too much credit." The palehaired teen smiled a little shaking his head.

"You've been most cooperative! Please. Let me at least return the favor." Arthur sat his sketches aside and stood up stretching with a groan. "Dinner is on me tonight. I do know how to prepare a wonderful cornish hen. Sound good? Fresh green beans with carrots and scalloped potatoes?"

Actually...that sounded really damn good right now. And Saijo's stomach must have stupidly thought the same as it turned him in. He hid his face as his stomach gurgled, just knowing Arthur's smile had to have been splitting his face in half right now.

"Ah so it does appeal does it? I'll get started then!" There was no arguing. The idea was already in his head. "I'll be downstairs. Kitchen is on the first floor in the back. Feel free to wash up." There was no trying to back out of it now. Saijo stood up and stretched some himself. He gave one last look to the world outside of the sound proof glass. Where cars drove by and people walked down the sidewalk, Atsuki only saw the view and heard the sounds of his teacher walking downstairs and still gentle sounds of the symphony and latin choir playing from a radio somewhere. It lulled him into a guardless state. The yellow and orange glow illuminating him. He better not keep Arthur waiting long.

He managed to find the bathroom to wash up as the elder suggested and navigated his way down the stairs of Production Art, his warm skin getting a slight chill as obstructing buildings cut off sunlight and cast cool shadows into the first floor of the studio.

"Back here." Atsuki blinked hearing Arthur's voice in the back. Just where he said he would be. He followed the sounds of clinking silverware and dull chopping. Wandering in he saw the dull white and blue of Arthur's kitchen. Neat. It was homely. As clean and primped Arthur was at school, Saijo never took him for one to cook for himself. Guess he always imagined him having his own personal cook or even having take out. God knows he could afford it. "The hen is maranating, I'm about finished with the potataoes. You can set out the dishes if you'd like."

This brought back memories. Atsuki turned to the hutch with a smile and reached for the doors, pulling out some dishes and plates. How he and his sister would help their mother with dinner. Arthur had been reminding him a lot about his past this week than anyone has ever since he joined Fort. He moved to sit at the round table and looked up to the window. Past the thin glass he could hear kids playing, a dog barking off somewhere. Maybe Melody.

"Are you okay?" The sound of the chair next to him sliding out echoed in the kitchen and the owner of the voice sitting in it.

"Fine. Just thinking that this is a nice place."

"The studio?"

"Yes...and the town. It really is a nice place to live." Atsuki chuckled wryly. "My mother would have liked it here. And my father."

"I see..." Arthur pushed over a cup of coffee to his student's way while holding his close to warm his palms. "My parents were against me staying here."

"You're American aren't you?" Arthur scoffed a bit, eyes looking up as he fingered strands of his spun golden hair.

"My father is American. My mother is English. But I grew up here yes and attended schools and college both here, in the United Kingdom, France and Japan. The moment I graduated from high school I knew I wanted to paint. My father of course discouraged it. 'Its no way to make a living' he said." Arthur chuckled. "My mother worried for my financial well-being. But its all okay now I told them. They know but they wish I would live closer. But there's something about this town. All the townsfolk say the same thing."

"They do." Atsuki nodded quietly.

"Oh I'm sorry, it was rude of me." The teacher furrowed his brows motioning to the other.

"No its fine." Smirking wryly, he shrugged and too held his cup of warm coffee to warm his palms. "It was a grisly story anyway I doubt you'd want to hear it."

"On the contrary. I'm more than willing to hear it." Violet eyes smiled back at him in a sympathetic light. "As they say, troubles become lighter when shared with a friend."

But it really was no trouble. Just horrible nightmares and flashbacks that plague his mind and sometimes threatened to break his sanity. It was unfair is what it was. What God would let the things that happened, happen?

"Atsuki?"

"My mother...died. When I was young." He started quietly, his brow drawn somewhat sadly. "It was just me and my father, and my sister. She was hit by a drunk driver. Father was so lost in despair. But he went on taking care of my sister and I...and then he too just...he died. It was just us two and then..." He closed his eyes wincing, seeing the vision of that bright smile splattered with blood. No warm sunlight, just a terrible pale moonlight illuminating the body in the floor lying in a pool of her own blood.

"Atsuki..."

"I'm sorry.." He breathed opening his eyes, rapidly fluttering his lashes as tears built up.

"Its okay..." Arthur cooed softly, standing to move closer to his student hugging him firmly. A strong chest, but such thin arms...average arms. He was larger than Saijo for sure but smaller than Akira who worked out constantly every day. Saijo closed his eyes and leaned into the chest of the blonde haired man. Despite the shinen of serenity and warmth he felt from the elder, he dared not drop his guard. Dared not break down here, not here. He lasted this long already.

"I lost her too and I died." He whispered, not liking the gross way the warm tear tickled down his cheek.

"It'll be alright." Arthur whispered, lightly pressing his lips against Saijo's temple. Atsuki was vaugely aware of the contact. He didn't think it was odd. It was, afterall, what his mother used to do to him when he was hurt. Dammit all why did everything Arthur do remind him of when he was little?

There was a hidden message in there somewhere. Atsuki just couldn't read it.

"You know what? I think the meat has marinated enough." He whispered with a kind smile petting the gray hair with the tenderness of a mother but the firmness of a close friend. "Dinner will be ready soon. If you want, you can look around the studio."

The idea was appealing actually. Saijo sniffed and wiped his nose and face with the back of his sleeve. "Yeah...thanks..." Nodding, he stood up the chair making a small harsh screech as the legs skid on the tile floor. Arthur watched with a heavy sigh as his pupil walked down the corridor back to the front of the warehouse. He walked as if a great deal more troubles weighed on his mind.

Atsuki now had trouble turning off the waterworks. Like someone turned the valve on and broke it off. The tears were in less torrents as he gazed at the lines and walls of portraits, landscapes. His face scrunched up some in pain as he felt more tears prick at his eyes. Women, men, children. He saw painted smiles and painted tears. Painted emotions. Painted history. Arthur Mays was a man of a beautiful talent.

Soft piano keys filled his head and echoed down the hall.

The music, the memories attached to them. The troubles and secrets he could tell no one else. They weighed his mind and heart down so heavily. He clenched his eyes tightly, straggling tears leaving the corners of his eyes with the melancholy tones. In his mind's eye he could see so clearly: them. His family. Smiling at him.

In a hurry Atsuki ran down the corridors of paintings until he reached the stairs running up the flights until he reached the top. He made it just in time. Red and orange covered his face and dyed the town with the same colors. From here he saw the sun disappear behind low clouds shifting slowly way out on the ocean until a sliver of red was seen. And long after the sun had left he could still feel the warmth. And his tears had dried.

The yellow and orange sky turned pink and soft blue, then purple and navy. He saw the sea birds fly out as if chasing the sun. But from inside he couldn't hear them call out. He smiled, feeling at peace with himself once again. He hadn't let go of his family, but he felt like he had let go of their suffering and pain. In turn it felt like they too had peace.

"Atsuki?" The voice whispered behind him. He turned after staring a moment more to face Arthur with the same small smile. "Its ready. Are you still hungry?"

"Yeah..." He laughed a little to himself, wiping his somewhat raw cheek. Arthur too returning the smile with a bit of wryness and sympathy.

"Come on." Reaching out he held his shoulder and eased him down the stairs should he miss his footing and fall.

They ate. At first in companionable silence. But it wouldn't last. They would talk quietly. About school. About work. About life. Anything germane or the least bit interesting. Atsuki wasn't that happy and bright, loud little boy he was when he was little. He never would be again. But it didn't mean he wouldn't ever be happy again. And for the first time since he joined the Fort he felt his conscience letting himself feel what he had been let out on for so long.

Arthur too, felt like he could be himself. They learned things they never knew both about themselves and each other. Their bond grew stronger and closer not only as artist and subject or teacher and student. An uncommon friendship grew like a flower on the battlefield.

The next week was the same too. Meeting up at the Production Art building for regular sketches. The others were curious as to why their new friend's mood had dramatically increased. From looking like he was bored with the world and being quietly honest, he now gave honest little smiles and even laughed at Mika's antics.

No one would ever guess from just visiting someone else's world, it would end up expanding your own.


	3. Chapter 3

"I feel that there is nothing more truly artistic than loving people."

Vincent Van Gogh

"Did Mika really say that?"

"She did..." Atsuki chuckled as he sat in a window posing for Arthur.

"That crazy girl." The elder shook his head, thinking of the story Atsuki just told him. It seemed like her.

They grew more comfortable together now that nothing was sacrosanct. Well a few things. Especially on Atsuki's end. But they didn't matter.

"Atsuki, I was wondering something..."

"Yeah?" He blinked, resting his arms from their previous position.

"How would you feel posing nude?"

"Nude as in...naked?"

"Well yes." Arthur laughed. "Is that uncomfortable?" It took a moment for the idea to register in the younger's mind. Posing naked. Sure why not? Not like there was anything wrong with it. That was sarcasm by the way.

"I...I don't know..." He stammered lightly, getting flustered.

"Its entirely up to you." Arthur sat his pencil aside and held his book upright, resting his arms horizontally across the top of it casually, legs cross in a gentlemen's manner.

Maybe it was their new closeness. Maybe it was the gentle nostalgic music Arthur always had playing in a speaker overhead somewhere. Or the view. The shinen. The fondness. Or even Arthur himself. But he stood up without a word, Arthur watching with some confusion and curiosity as Saijo let his shirt fall unceremoniously to the floor behind him. Then his hands slowly reached for his pants' belt buckle. The belt undone, the button open and the zipper down. Atsuki slowly shimmied his hips out of the clothing, both pants and boxers falling around his ankles

Atsuki Saijo's nude body. The teacher's purple gaze wandered over it with an artist's appreciation. No marks. No scars. No hindrances or miscolorations to this boy's body. Under the intense gaze Atsuki's cheeks tinted the slightest bit. He could feel the shinen rising up around him. He didn't want to scan it, but he could feel it. Admiration. Wonder. Awe. All of these weird emotions that were queer to anyone outside looking in but had made all the sense in the world to artists and their subjects alike.

Without a word, Atsuki sat himself down on the divan facing Arthur. His face wasn't laughing or smiling. It wasn't sad or somber. But it was curious. His eyes had no placeable emotion, but were open to anything. His face was relaxed as if this was the most normal thing.

The tendons, the muscles, the subtle unseen hairs. Arthur was sitting only so close but he could see all of this under the light of the evening sun. Like his beloved Lil, Atsuki...was a vision of a creature more beautiful than Ophelia could ever dream of being.

The beautiful hands, thin arms and elbows. Atsuki was poised naturally against the pillows. His waist. Girlish hips, flaccid penis. The dark curled short hairs gracing the base of it daintily. His eyes looked lost to this vision, he had almost forgotten he was supposed to be drawing. As if snapping out of reverie, Arthur's quivering hands quickly searched for his pencil he layed down before turning to a new sheet.

His hands worked quickly. First he drew the curves that made up the boy's sides and shoulders. He scratched graphite lines to even dare try to mimic the scene in front of him. Soon lines and shapes became arms and legs and feet. Oh his feet they were almost as beautiful as his hands.

In a few teasing thoughts Arthur dwelled on the two that stood out the most. 'Atsuki Saijo is an angel' and 'reminds me of the actress that starred in James Cameron's film Titanic'. He was, afterall, posed in the very same position.

"How is it coming?" Atsuki murmured lowly, having to clear his throat free from gravel lightly.

"Good." Came the whispered response.

Never once had Arthur asked Saijo to remain deathly still or to ask him to be posed a certain way. He found he achieved natural and accurate results when subjects were posed in their own unique way. Atsuki was no exception.

Very nearly an hour later Arthur pulled his pencil back and smiled at the piece before smiling up at Atsuki.

Taking this as the signal it was okay to move, Saijo stood up and walked over to where his teacher was seated and slid down onto his knees to look. Arthur felt a swelling of pride at this one. The emotions were just running off of the man like a water fountain.

"It took so long...and its so detailed..." Atsuki wondered aloud.

"Forgive me. You looked rather riveting."

"Riveting. There's a word I haven't heard in a while." Atsuki laughed some. Nodding in agreement, Arthur took another look at his drawing before inhaling and turning the page. "You want to do another one?"

"Yes if you don't mind. I promise I'll be quicker this time."

"Alright..." Looking around he saw a bigger divan in a corner of the 4th floor they were on. It was more spacious like a bed but smaller than a twin. Like a large flat sofa with no back or arms covered with a sheet and looked upon by a slightly stained glass window.

Atsuki wondered if Arthur designed this place himself or happened upon it and bought the warehouse himself.

"How about here?" He sat in the corner, shivering at the feel of the cool material against his backside.

"Most agreeable." Arthur smiled, eager to start again. Instead, this time Atsuki bared his back to the elder, moving the sheets so it covered his bottom half tastefully. Lines and dips in his lower back revealed some of his backside as he turned his head so Arthur could capture it in a sideways glance. Legs underneath the sheet were spread and bent at the knees casually. Arthur had promised to be quick...oh well it couldn't be helped. He sketched quickly vowing to give the lines more detail later on.

"Finished?"

"Almost...there." He sighed and wiped his brow with a satisfied smile. "Another keeper. Want to see?" Atsuki nodded and moved to walk over but instead Arthur moved out of his chair and walked over to show him.

"You really accented the dip in my back."

"No I didn't, it really looks like that." He chuckled. The younger gave Arthur a look which only made him laugh aloud. "Seriously! Omf..."

"What's wrong?"

"A little sore." He laughed out, then furrowed his brow as he reached over with his free hand rubbing his shoulder.

"Sit here." Atsuki moved over to the side and patted the bedding where he previously was. "Its okay sit." He responded when Arthur gave him a look of his own. With care he closed the book and set it aside, moving to sit down as commanded and couldn't help the small smirk as he turned his back to the palehaired teen. "Its what you get for overworking yourself."

"I know." Arthur sighed and closed his eyes slumping forward some, hunching his shoulders over letting his elbows rest on his crossed legs as Saijo's hands worked over clenched muscles.

"Relax..." Atsuki frowned, kneading the muscles with his palm.

"I am."

Ugh. The man was long due for a good masseuse. His hands worked over the neck and shoulders slow and sensuously earning him coos and grunts. "That nice?"

"Very nice..." The blonde whispered.

Saijo smirked with a quiet grunt as he moved up closer behind the elder, his hands rubbing the base of his neck on down his spine making Arthur hiss and arch up suddenly. "You okay?" Atsuki yanked his arms away wondering if he hurt him.

"Y-Yeah its just...it felt good." He sighed dreamily.

"Don't you get massages?"

"No unfortunately I don't." He closed his eyes. "Are you finished?"

"Do you want me to be?"

"...no..." Slowly Atsuki's hands returned to the artist's shoulders rubbing over back to the neck and to his collarbone, then down his back to his scapula, thumbs rubbing small circles on either side of his spinal cord. "Atsuki..." He sighed out, tipping his head back mouth agape.

He almost stopped, that moan made him wonder. Shaking his head, he brought his head back from lala land and looked over the other's shoulder catching the blissful smile on his face. Poor man. Worked alone, holed up here by himself with no other means of pleasure. Err...well that wouldn't be entirely true now would it? His eyes trailed down Arthur's happy face down to his chest...his stomach...and oh god, was that a bulge?

Atsuki blushed, his massaging tapering out. Upon realizing his teacher was really really enjoying the shoulder rub, he also realized that he was still naked.

"Hey...finished already?" Arthur blinked looking over at Saijo noticing how quiet and unresponsive he had become. "Atsuki, you alright?" He frowned, turning around to face him. No no don't do that! The teen turned his head to the side looking away.

He kept his gaze away as he cleared his throat. Though from the corner of his eyes he saw Arthur smile.

"I'm sorry. It must be terribly uncomfortable. You posing and sitting as you have been for so long, would you like a massage as well?"

No! Well yes...just not naked... Atsuki thought. His cheeks were still flushed a gentle rosy pink as he found himself nodding to his teacher's question.

"Turn around." He murmured, holding his hands out. Oh well, it was afterall just a small backrub and then he could get dressed and say his goodbyes. Then it would repeat again tomorrow and the day after that and the day after that. Arthur had practically drawn and sketched Saijo from every angle imaginable. Soon he would be getting ready to paint him no doubt. And then Atsuki wouldn't need to come over like he has been doing for the past two weeks...

The palehaired teen turned his back to Arthur as the elder's hands touched his smooth shoulders. Barely, he suppressed a shiver amazed at how soft his hands were. A million questions were going through his mind. Questions, thoughts and statements alike. The one that stood out the most was he wondered how Arthur kept his composure and then immediately thanked no one in particular that the artist wasn't a telepath.

Hands and palms rubbed into his sore muscles and spine making him grunt softly and lightly, rolling his back into the motions. His head tipped back, his eyes closed and his mouth fell open as he felt his once cool body become warm once again as if the sun had taken pity on him and decided to emerse him in all its glory from behind the cloudy evening.

"Are you enjoying it?" He whispered to the younger and smiled with a throaty chuckle as the only reply he got was a dazed nod.

Pale beautiful Ophelia. Her beautiful hands. Her thin arms to her marble shoulders.

Arthur's hands gently grazed up Atsuki's arms to cup his shoulders. His breath slow, sounding almost shallow.

Her bosom, her heart a treasured jewel.

He let go of his shoulders to touch his hands feeling over his knuckles, trailing his fingertips back up his arms and elbows but rerouted his palms to his collarbone instead of his shoulders. The blonde's arms deciding to embrace the younger's chest, hands resting on his pecs.

Atsuki's first instinct was to stiffen up, but he wouldn't. More like he couldn't. He stared down at the sheets as Arthur's cheek rested on his bare shoulder.

"Atsuki..."

It was like he had too much wine. Him or Arthur either one. Like the sun truly had rose back up from the west filling him up with warm sunlight. He tipped his head back. So warm. So dizzy. Just as the back of his cranium gently rested against the back of his own shoulders, Atsuki felt the tender kiss to the base of his neck. The scared and timid kiss that tested the waters, just looking to see if it was alright. To see if any sound of objection left that open mouth.

No such thing came. The only sound to leave those lips was a breathy sigh. Taking the quiet sound as encouragement, Arthur placed another kiss directly below it, only now taking his time. His moist lips remaining suctioned ever so lightly against blemishless skin, the lips very nearly sticking as they pulled away only to land again in the same place.

"Arthur..."

Both young men opened their eyes, Arthur raising his head eyes full of staggering self esteem and encouragement. Atsuki looked back, his own eyes full of wonder and curiosity and an emotion close to fear. Not of the man, but of what this attention meant.

The teacher leaned in tilting his head. The student slowly closed his eyes but stayed still, not leaning. Not yet. Not until he felt the breath of the elder on his lips did he lean into and close the distance. It was like fireworks going off in their chests. Like the flow of an electrical current surging through their lips.

Arthur's hands rested still over the younger's chest as Atsuki's own hands covered them making sure they stayed there. He moved his head, lips massaging into the other set of warm lips. Briefly their noses grazed together as their mouths slid together like destined puzzle pieces.

It occurred to him, that the blonde's hand...was over his heart. Guarding it. Protecting it. Doting on it. Loving it. That hand was doing a hundred things to him all at once...and he loved it.

As soon as it happened it was over all too quickly. Arthur pulled his lips back with a small neat smack, his cheeks tinted bright red as he stared at the face of his pupil. Slowly Atsuki's eyes opened to join with the violet eyes staring into his face. Neither one said a word. Maybe afraid of breaking the surreal silence formed between the two of them.

"Arthur?"

"Forgive me..." He muttered at last, looking away as if he were ashamed. He didn't say sorry because he wasn't sorry. No he wanted that. So there was no way he was ever going to say or be sorry for what he did. Instead, he prayed Atsuki could forgive him should the other have been silently disgusted.

"What for?" He murmured just as quietly, almost as if their voices alone could break the atmosphere around them like Atsuki's ∑ to the unseen world. "I shouldn't have done that..." He moved to let go but Atsuki wouldn't let him.

"You worry too much." He whispered with a smirk leaning in and this time instigating an open mouth kiss cupping his cheek.

He shuddered at the feel of that open current zapping through their lips and all the butterflies and beautiful things happily turning in his stomach. Arthur dropped his scrupples to leave them broken on the floor as his hands grasped the bare sides of his student returning the tongueless chaste kiss. Those thin pale arms felt so right bent around his blonde head, holding onto him not letting go. Atsuki's thin pale arms.

That nubile nude body slid effortless into the lap of the elder. Gorgeous naked thighs straddling the clothed lap. Each new motion or move the both of them did came new actions. Kissing down each other's jaws. Hands pawing at the back of their skulls to feel each other's hair between their fingers. Chests grazing together to feel and share each other's heart beat. Hands, lips, eyes, they couldn't get enough of each other.

Somewhere amidst the shameless exploration Arthur's tie had been lost, forgotten in the floor most likely. His shirt parted wide open, chest dubbed new territory for Atsuki's hands.

"Should we be doing this?" Arthur whispered against his student's cheek, his hands stroking down the smooth back.

"Are you telling me you want to stop?" Atsuki panted quietly, his fingers splaying out inside Arthur's shirt over his chest. The teasing fingers flicking over his nipples making him twitch and moan.

"Don't stop." He breathed, pulling Atsuki into a deep kiss his hand cradling the back of his head feeling the gray locks feather inbetween his fingers.

In little to no time at all Arthur was joining Atsuki in stripping his top, their chests pressed together. Their hands pawing over everything from the waist up, legs tangled. Atsuki was terrified, Arthur just the same. But the sweet buzzings of pleasure in their minds kept the insecurities and doubt far away. For Arthur he was a teacher. For a teacher to conduct acts like this with a student was morally wrong not to mention illegal. For Atsuki, he would be leaving once the mission was complete. He would go wherever the Fort asked of him. Why start a good thing when it wouldn't last and it'd hurt the both of them? They both knew it and were old enough to know better but they were still too young to give a damn either way.


	4. Chapter 4

"In art the hand can never execute anything higher than the heart can inspire."

Ralph Waldo Emerson

It didn't get any further than their touching and kissing that night. But from their simple acts of kissing and touching, that alone plunged their relationship into the next level. From smiles and fleeting touches, to questioning feelings and sneaking looks at each other in the classroom and across the hallway. Their meetings were more and more scarce but more and more cherished.

"How is everyone doing?" Arthur smiled and walked around the classroom, his arms tucked behind his back. Akira groaned at his own paper and scratched his head. "What's wrong?" He looked over his student's shoulder with interest.

"I can't get the anatomy right..." Mido grumbled.

"The anatomy? Hmm..." He narrowed his eyes some with a smile before pointing. "The shoulder is placed too far back. Try starting the curve-here?" He murmured, pointing to a spot. "And also. Hands are only as large as a person's face." The elder held up his palm against half of his face to show Akira. "Okay?"

"Thanks Mr. Mays." Akira laughed nervously.

"Oh Mr. Mays?" Atsuki raised his hand quietly. "I think I need help." The sound of the other calling his attention made his heart leap up his throat as he blushed and turned around to rush over to the palehaired teen.

"What is it Atsuki?"

"Come here..." He murmured, inviting him to also lean over his shoulder. 'Closer.' His lips mouthed the word, eyes looking coy and cool. Hunching over the younger, Arthur leaned over greatly his lips next to Atsuki's ear.

"What do you really want Atsuki?" He whispered with a grinning smile.

"More time with you." He answered back. For a moment he scanned the room with his eyes checking for shinen that contained any thoughts on him. Thankfully everyone was too caught up in their drawings to notice Arthur's and Atsuki's flirting.

"Can you come over tonight?" Arthur whispered back into his ear, resting his hands on Atsuki's shoulders.

"Yes." He smirked, then stiffened some as someone off to the side called for Arthur again. He noticed that the blonde somewhat stiffened some himself as he stood up quickly to look over at Sayuri.

On his way over to assist the girl, Arthur looked back at Saijo and pointed to him mouthing the word, 'tonight' before his attention was given to the female student. A happy little buzz rang in Atsuki's head. A tryst. An affair. A secret meeting. Whatever you wanted to call it. He was enjoying it.

"Where have you been lately?" Mika blinked over at Saijo during lunch.

"Huh?" He paused in taking a bite of his bread to look up not only at Mika but at Rui and Akira who were giving him questioning looks of their own.

"I said where have you been?"

"Ah..."

"He can't answer! Our Atsuki Saijo is a degenerate!"

"Hey don't go spouting nonsense about Atsuki!" Akira frowned at Mika.

"Lighten up I was just playing." The blue haired girl stuck her tongue out at her childhood friend. "Seriously Saijo, where've you been hiding? I haven't seen you leave the school or even seen you inbetween."

"You see him at lunch." Rui cocked a brow. "Isn't that enough?"

"Its not just that!" Mika huffed. "I mean have you ever seen him outside of class anymore?"

"Come to think of it..." Rui murmured fingering her chin. "I haven't seen him skulking about...or even anywhere remotely near my office."

Atsuki laughed quietly. "Sorry I've been really busy."

"You always say that." Akira pouted. "You said that last week when I asked if you could come with me and Mika to the movies. I ended up having to treat her AND Rui! Ow!" He hissed at Mika, frowning as he reached under the table to rub his shin.

"Like it was such a bad thing!" The journalist reared her leg back as if to kick him again.

"You're so abusive." Saijo smirked.

"Oh you want some too, do you Saijo?"

"Run, I'll cover you!" Mido made like he was defending Atsuki making the girls laugh. The atmosphere wasn't so tense anymore. Even the rising shinen of concern had dwindled down. "Seriously man, don't be a stranger. Even dad misses seeing you."

"I'll fit it into my schedule." Atsuki thought about it carefullly. Finding the time to hang out with your friends while keeping a romantic relationship secret from them was hard work. That and keeping the secret organization you work for hidden from said friends. Hell, he even had the hide the relationship from the secret organization! He groaned internally thinking it all over. So many secrets and white lies he told his new friends. Atsuki didn't want to say it, but he liked it here.

He could understand why Rui liked it here too. It really was a nice school. Not only because of Arthur, but teachers like Honoka, Aoi and Takano. And the students like his new friends. They worked hard to help an awkward thing like him fit in. Atsuki never did fit in at the schools he attended as a regular student.

If it were allowed, he would like to graduate with everyone. He never got the chance to finish high school before his sister's death. The Fort just pulled him out of his normal life and gave him this new one. It was refreshing to be living like a normal student. It was refreshing to drop his cool facade and relax as well.

"I have to go now." Atsuki stood and excused himself. "I'll see you in class in a bit." He tapped the table momentarily before jogging off towards the art building.

Arthur had been cleaning up from the previous class. Acrylic paint was spilt on the floor and he was just going over the stain with a cleaner to insure that spot wasn't a permanent one. As Atsuki jogged into the doorway he smiled and hung back watching the oblivious teacher go about with his cleaning. Oh hey why not? He stared closely at the elder, using Ʃ to carefully

chip away at the invisible world reading the shinen. Just two shinen hung heavily around Arthur that Saijo could see. Today's Class and then... Tonight.

Was an accident

So happy to see the students get into their work!

Need to go home soon

Did I complete lesson plans for tomorrow?

Need to remind Unami about those art history books.

Atsuki smiled shaking his head. Silly Arthur. Now for the other shinen. Focusing very carefully, he tapped into the thoughts and imprinted the last one.

Tonight with Atsuki

I feel guilty

But...

He feels the same...

He's so beautiful!

Eyes so deep

Feels the same

Makes me feel what real love is

With a student...

He could get in trouble...

Should I stop?

Don't want to...

This one made the ashenhaired boy both furrow his brow but smile wryly. Arthur's feelings were true but he was scared of getting caught. Not for himself, but for Atsuki. From the shinen, Atsuki read that Arthur didn't care what happened to himself just as long as Atsuki was safe.

He walked into the room and wrapped his arms around Arthur just as the blonde stood up straight. With a jump he looked down and smiled laughing softly.

"Atsuki, you startled me."

"Sorry..." He uttered and blinked as the elder pulled out of the hug to hurry to his door shutting and locking it as he turned back with a smile.

"So what brings you here?"

"Just wanted to check up on you. And you're fine."

"Yes I am." The blonde haired man chuckled as the younger walked to him hugging him again. "Come now Atsuki, what's really the matter?"

"Why are you so worried, huh?" Atsuki uttered with a small sad frown.

"What are you talking about?"

"About getting caught..." Arthur went to open his mouth, eyes widened a bit in shock. But Atsuki stopped him. "Don't ask how I know, I can just tell. Your face and your eyes, I can see it all. Just...don't worry okay? I...I want this. Its not one-sided. I care for you a lot Arthur. These past few weeks have really meant a lot and..." He grumbled, blushing hard as he ruffled up the hair of the back of his head nervously. "I never planned on getting into a serious relationship..."

He frowned some as he saw Arthur's expression fall. Heart racing one moment, then breaking the next.

"Let me finish...I don't care that you're a teacher. I don't care that I'm a student. I don't even care about our ages or gender and neither should you...love is...happiness being with the people you cherish the most...right?"

Arthur was at loss for words at the moment. He just stared sadly at Atsuki, the water in his eyes dancing in the dim light of the cloudy overcast sun unable to reach inside of the classroom.

"Well...learning from you these last weeks...I learned that I cherish you...I really like you Arthur."

Both stood there staring at each other not knowing whether to nod and acknowledge what was just shared or to just throw themselves at each other declaring their undying love. Arthur however was the first to move. He stepped forward and tugged his student into his arms hugging him tightly, nosing his temple.

"How is it you know all of these things..." He whispered.

"I just do...so...no more overreacting, alright? Everything will be alright."

"I know...just...I feel like such a fool. You know I never took to heart what Puck had said about love in A Midsummer's Night Dream. 'Lord what fools these mortals be.'"

Atsuki outright laughed. "A regular modern Shakespeare. You're a narcissist aren't you?"

"Very funny." Arthur turned Atsuki around so they were facing each other, the younger grinning and murmuring his approval before Arthur tugged him in gently for a kiss, his hands resting on his shoulders. With nowhere else to go, Atsuki's hands tugged on the hem of the elder's white jacket absentmindedly as both young men kissed. Their lips sliding together, heads tilting and angling to better familiarize themselves with fairly new territory. Open mouthed, no mindless tonguing, just sensual tender intimate kissing.

At last they pulled back with a small smack, Atsuki gasping and blushing, Arthur turning his head shyly raising a hand to break the tendril of saliva between their lips with a smile.

"Are we still good for tonight?" Arthur murmured.

"O-Of course... I'm looking forward to it." Still shy, Saijo smiled with a blush.

The both of them nodded, the atmosphere cleared of all doubt and insecurity as Atsuki turned to leave then turned back to give him a look. Just that kind of look that said, 'hey I'm here so don't worry'. Atsuki always had that kind of air about him. People could let loose their troubles on a guy like him. His eyes gave them truths and his words brought them peace. Well Atsuki's smile brought on more stirring things to the young artist. When Atsuki smiled, Arthur forgot he ever was at one time depressed. When Atsuki smiled, he forgot what depression meant.

Saijo was a precious boy.


End file.
